MHG-037-F Gundam Prometheus
The MHG-037-F Gundam Prometheus (aka Gundam Prometheus, Prometheus) is the first gundam built by Helios and is piloted by Rin Hayashi. Technology & Combat Characteristics A weapon designed to be faster, stronger and more powerful than the mobile platforms or R-series mobile suits, Prometheus is the novel mobile suit of the New Century built in Alliance Arcologies. The suit specialises in close quarter combat with knuckle dusters built into the hands and its twin Heat Stinger Blades, dual arm-mounted swords laced with nanotubes that heat the weapon to 1200 degrees Celsius. For ranged combat, each shoulder contains a 80mm triple-barrelled machine cannon, their position allows them to be fired for extended periods without suffering from overheating. Each of the cannons are fed via an internal magazine system, which is refilled through a dedicated port on the back of the suit. The Prometheus' key system is an experimental generator, using controlled active nanites to facilitate the generation of plasma, known as the Flame Core. The Flame Core can remain active for five minutes, after which it automatically shuts down to prevent overheating and melting down. While active, the core radically improves the Prometheus' combat potential by heating the Stinger Blades to over three thousand degrees Celsius. Furthermore, the raw plasma itself can also be directed through the Gundam's hands, allowing the suit to either launch a short-range fiery blast or channel it through two prototype beam sabres. Each sabre is kept on the suit's waist and cannot function without the Flame Core. When active, the weapon confines plasma within a thin circuit to force it into the shape of a blade for close combat, letting Prometheus slash at targets with pure plasma. Due to its slim profile and combat style, Prometheus is not adept at heavy defence, instead dodging attacks with its superior mobility and flexible frame. Its armour is a thick titanium alloy, built to mimic a scale structure at the nanoscopic level to improve its durability. This also reduces the effectiveness of enemy nanite infiltration, as the overlapping structure makes it difficult to breach. In emergencies, the suit can jettison compromised external plating, but requires a support team to repair it. However, it can carry a thick shield with shock absorbers to shrug off heavy blows, though this is often discarded in favour of using both Stinger Blades. Armaments ;*80mm Tri-Barrel Machine Cannon :The Prometheus' only ranged weapon are two 80mm triple machine cannons in the shoulders, normally concealed behind armour when not in use. They are usually used for suppressive fire while the gundam moves into close range. ;*Heat Stinger Blade :The heat blade on each of Prometheus' arms are the most commonly used weapons, able to heat up to 1200°C during normal operations, and a further 3000°C when engaging the Flame Core. When inactive, the blades fold upwards into an armoured cover on the forearms. ;*Knuckle Duster :A backup melee weapon built into each fist, the knuckle dusters are built out of an alloy similar to the main armour plating. While they lack in offensive power, they increase the suit's striking power when relying only on its fists. ;*Palm Plasma Cannon :When the Prometheus' Flame Core is engaged, the system can channel the plasma through specially designed cannons within the suit's palms. The resulting blast has a similar effect to that of a flame thrower, and is well-suited at melting away enemy armour from a range. ;*Plasma Beam Sabre :The plasma from the Flame Core can also be channelled through two beam sabres, normally stored on the sides of the waist. Unlike the Palm Cannons, the beam sabres hold the plasma in a magnetic field and are used for melee combat. The sabres can only function as long as the Flame Core is active, and are somewhat unstable weapons, at risk of burning out if overused. ;*Shield :Prometheus can carry a shock-absorbing shield, designed to dampen the impact of hits. However, its size makes combat difficult due to its unwieldy size and is often stored on the suit's back as soon as it closes in on a target. System Features ;*Flame Core :The Prometheus' signature system is a secondary reactor that uses a tightly-controlled nanite reaction to assist in the ionisation of a gas fuel source into a magnetic plasma. The core can be activated for a maximum of five minutes, after which it is automatically shut down to prevent it from overheating. Once this limit is reached, the core cannot be used again until it has sufficiently cooled down, which is normally performed by a maintenance team when the Prometheus returns from mission. ;*Hathaway AI :Due to the complexity in controlling a bipedal weapon compared to a mobile platform, the Prometheus' operating system has a fully interactive artificial intelligence. The AI's primary role is to manage the mobile suit's systems, such as balance, heat management and precise movements. This allows the pilot to focus on more generalised actions while the AI handles the more complicated procedures needed to accomplish it. :The Prometheus' AI is called Hathaway and emphasises on logical deductions, often being a source of contention for Rin and her more hot-headed attitude. As a result of his programming, Hathaway retains an overly formal tone, typically referring to Rin as "Pilot Hayashi". Despite his strict nature, Hathaway aims to protect his pilot at any costs, eventually becoming better accustomed to her way of thinking. Ultimately he concludes that helping Rin to fight, even when escape is a more recommended option, is the best choice at assisting her. History The Prometheus was designed by the private paramilitary group Helios as a specialised anti-Infrenis machine. Due to the Infrenis' nature to form constructs randomly from varying materials Helios' attempt at a solution was to build a mobile suit capable of incredible armour penetration. Despite objections from Helios' commanding officers, Prometheus' pilot was ultimately Rin Hayashi, a civilian with no formal combat experience. However, the order was carried out at the behest of Helio's leader, an individual only known as The Benefactor. Category:New Century Mobile Suits